I Got That Boom Boom
by HardyKat
Summary: -UPDATED with a new Format- The Game may think he's the man, but the newest Raw Diva is going to prove him wrong. Main Characters: Nidia & Triple H
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I Got That Boom Boom

**Rating: **R

**Characters:** Nidia/Triple H. Evolution and other members of the Raw brand float through as well

**Summary:** The Game may think he's the man, but the newest Raw Diva is going to prove him wrong.

**Disclaimer:** Story Idea is mine. Nidia belongs to herself. Triple H belongs to the WWE and to himself. The title of the story comes from_ "(I got that) Boom Boom" _by Britney Spears. I wrote this story back in 2005. This is set before Nidia was let go and when Evolution was together, **before **Randy was kicked out.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

"Hey...Nidia, right?"

Nidia gives a sweet smile to hide her nervousness. Triple H, the leader of Evolution. The most dominate force on Raw is acknowledging her presence.

"Uh, yeah." she responds.

"I just wanted to welcome you to Raw." Triple H says as he extends his hand out to her. Nidia doesn't break her smile as she takes his hand. He has a nice grip she thinks. Not too tight, just right. Whoever said that Trips is mean all the time wasn't telling the truth.

Randy Orton decides to join them right at that moment. He whispers something in Trips' ear. While Randy is talking to him, he doesn't let go of Nidia's hand which is kind of odd to her. She doesn't dare try to pull away. She doesn't want to appear rude.

Randy glances over to Nidia and flashes his cocky smile. She furrows her brow and nibbles on her bottom lip. She didn't like him back in OVW and she really doesn't like him now. He always thought he was God's Gift to women. In her mind, he's actually a woman's curse.

"I'm sorry Nidia." Triple H says as he lets go of her hand finally. "Randy just reminded of some earlier plans. Maybe we can catch up later?"

"Sure." Nidia says blushing slightly.

Hunter gives her one more lingering look, before he and Randy walk away. Neither say anything until they round the corner.

"So, you're trying to hit that?" Randy asks his leader.

A lopsided grin appears on Hunter's face. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

Randy snorts. "Well then good luck."

"Whoa!" Hunter stops walking then grabs Randy's arm to make him stop. "What's that suppose to mean? Don't tell me we got another Molly Holly running around."

"No," Randy assures him. "not that serious. I'm just saying that Nidia won't let just any guy fuck her."

"And Hurricane and Noble are prime cuts?" Hunter scoffs. "If that's the case, then she's probably never been with a real man."

"She would have if she had given me the chance." Randy mumbles to himself.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing. What were you saying?'

Hunter chuckles. "I was saying all Lil' Nidia needs is a real man."

"And like I said, good luck prying open those doors." Randy reiterates.

"Don't think that I can do it?" Hunter asks raising an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

Randy pulls out a crisp $100 bill. "A c-note says you won't get past the thongs."

"Add two more and the question won't be did we do it, but how many times."

"You're on!"


	2. Chapter 2

(see Chapter 1 for disclaimers)

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

Nidia had just changed into her wrestling gear. As she is putting some of her things away, she overhears a conversation between Trish and Stacy.

_"Ugh! I hate Evolution!" Stacy swears. They think that every girl around here is their personal fuck toy."_

_"Yeah, especially Triple H." Trish agrees. "He's the quintessential hound dog. I swear, every time he comes near me, I have the urge to throw him a dog biscuit."_

_"I hope the new girl is smart enough to don't fall for his b.s." Stacy says. "She's just the type that he and the other mutts in Evolution look for."_

Nidia feels her heart drop now that she knows that she maybe Triple H's next trophy. She heard the rumors but she thought they were just that-rumors! A hint of anger flashes in her eyes as the fact that her worth is measured by how good a lay she is. She shakes her head, getting rid of those thoughts. Right now she has a match to get ready for. Nidia then walks out of the locker room.

* * *

_After her match…_

Nidia steps trough the curtains into the backstage area. Her neck and back are yelling at her for the abuse she put them through. They don't call Lita the Queen of Extreme for nothing! Nidia took a beating and yeah she lost but she got to be in the ring with Lita! How cool is that?

"Hey Nidia!"

The Tough Enough princess groans in annoyance at the voice. She stops then turns around to see Randy Orton approaching.

"Make it quick because I'm sore and I need to be somewhere." She states to him. The last part of that wasn't really true, but she didn't want to be around Randy if she didn't have to.

"You must have made a big impression on Hunter because he hasn't stop taking about you." he tells her.

Nidia raises an eyebrow. She's real skeptical about that since it's coming from Randy's mouth, but on the inside it gives a real boost to her ego. Of course she wasn't going to let him see that.

"So you stopped me to tell me that? Why?"

"You should be flattered that the Game likes you." Randy conveys. A small frown forms over his lips. "But…"

"But what?"

"I suggest you don't get into something that you can't get out of."

Before Nidia could ask him what did he mean by that, he walks away.

"Okay, that was so weird." she thinks to herself.

* * *

_At the end of the show…._

Oh great! Of all the things that could happen! Nidia groans in frustration. She's been trying to get her rental car to start for 10 minutes. She stifles another groan as she gets out of the car. She doesn't know the first thing about cars, but she opens the hood just to peek in anyway.

"Need any help?"

The extra voice cause Nidia to gasp in shock.

"Oh wow!" Nidia laughs nervously. "You scared me."

Triple H chuckles. "Didn't mean to give you a heart attack. So what seems to be the problem?"

"The car won't start." Nidia describes to him. " I have no clue about what to look for here." She make a sweeping gesture toward the car. "It was fine earlier."

"Hmm, let's take a look." Triple H leans down to take a closer look.

While he is doing this, Nidia thinks back to Stacy and Trish's conversation. And especially back to what Randy told her,_ "I suggest you don't get into something that you can't get out of."_

Triple H's voice brings her out of her thoughts. "There! Looks like it was a loose wire. You should be able to start now.

"Thanks." Nidia says sheepishly, her cheeks turn ten shades of red.

Trips notices the blush so he smiles back at her. He gets into her car then starts it up. The car roars to life as if nothing had been wrong with it.

"You're going to be ok getting to the hotel?" he asks her as he gets out of the car.

'I'll be okay." Nidia answers. "She walks over to the driver's side to take Triple H's place. "Thanks again for helping me."

"Hey anytime" Triple H steps aside to let Nidia get into the car. Once she's in, he closes the door for her. "See you in the next city."

He waves to Nidia as she pulls out of the parking lot.

"Can you lay it on any thicker?"

Randy appears by his side just as the tail lights to Nidia's car are out of sight.

"I'm good like that. Maybe you should take some notes, Junior." Hunter says smirking.

Hunter and Randy laugh as the head back to the awaiting limo.


	3. Chapter 3

(see Chapter 1 for disclaimers)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_At the next Raw:_

Nidia walks through the curtains with a big smile on her face. She's just finished her one-on-one match against Gail Kim. And this time she won! She's feeling great about her match. Nidia's already thinking about her next match when she literally bumps into Batista.

"Oh man! I'm sorry Batista." she says backing away from him. "I didn't mean to run into you like that. I wasn't paying attention-"

"No worries." he says with a smile. His eyes, however, looks like he found his next meal.

Nidia smiles back although it's an unsure one. She tries to go around the brick wall of man, but Batista also moves in the same direction. Nidia lets out a nervous laugh then tries to go round in the opposite direction. Batista repeats the movements.

"Darlin', none of us are gonna get anywhere if we start dancing." Nidia says smiling. That's all she can do. The gleam in his eyes proves that he is not one to piss off.

Nidia decides that it maybe best to just walk away. She won't be making it to her dressing room at the rate this is going. The smile soon fades as Batista starts walking toward her as she takes her steps back. He's still wearing that maniacal smile. Then, just as Nidia thinks about running away, screaming like a mad woman, Batista stops. The crazy smile is suddenly wiped off and he backs away.

"Hey Hunter, what's up?" he says with a sheepish grin.

The Tough Enough Diva spins around to see Triple H right behind her. He's wearing black track pants and no shirt. In his hand is the ever constant water bottle. His hazel eyes bounce between Batista and Nidia.

"What's going on here?" Triple H asks warily.

"I'm just getting ready for my match."

Batista glances at Nidia before walking away.

"You okay?" Triple H asks her as places his hazel eyes on her.

"Yeah." she responds. The feel of his eyes on her causes Nidia to blush.

"I saw your match." He tells her. "You really kicked Gail Kim's ass out there!"

"Thanks! I just want to show everybody I'm championship material."

"You've got me convinced. They were doing you an injustice by having you play second fiddle to that hick Noble."

Nidia beats back the urge to cringe at the mention of Noble. There are still wounds from that failed relationship that haven't healed yet.

"I hate to have to cut this short, but my match is coming up soon. Are you doing anything after the show?"

Nidia blinks a couple of times in shock. Did he just ask her out?

"No. I'm pretty much free."

"Good. How about you and I get together?"

'Surprised' isn't the word for how Nidia feels right now. He asked her-no one else-HER! But the question in the back of mind is: Is he for real? Randy and the other girls might have a point. And speaking of Randy, why would he care anyway? Hunter doesn't appear to be the 24/7 asshole that people paint him out to be. Maybe it won't hurt to play the Game.

"Okay. That sounds cool." Nidia finally says. "Should I be dressed up of the occasion?"

"Nothing fancy. Just bring your pretty little blush and it should be ok."

Triple H walks away smiling while leaving an open-mouthed Nidia in his wake. It takes a moment for her to get her composure back. She then continues her original journey which was to the women's locker room. As soon as she walks in, all eyes are immediately on her.

"Whoa!' she gasps as she stakes a step back. "What'd I do?"

"I don't know how the ship was run on Smackdown," Stacy says. Her arms are crossed and a frown appears on her face. "but us girls here on Raw have to stick together, especially when it comes to that slime ball Triple H."

"Huh?" Where did that come from? Nidia decides to play dumb and find out where this is heading.

"I saw you with Batista and Hunter." Gail speaks up. She's holding an ice pack to her forehead.

Nidia brushes off the urge to tell Gail to mind her own business. She smiles at her fellow divas and say "Batista was being a bully, so Hunter ran him off."

She flinches as the room erupts in laughter.

"Honey, Triple H will do anything to tap that ass okay?" Jazz says. "Don't think that he just did that out of the kindness of his heart."

Nidia notices that Molly Holly suddenly pales after Jazz says that. Molly looks over to Nidia. When she notices that Nidia is looking at her, she turns a deep shade of pink then quickly looks away. Okay…what was that all about, Nidia thinks.

"Jazz is right." Lita adds. "Batista is one of Hunter's boys. He'll do anything for him."

Time to end this conversation quickly, Nidia decides. If they knew about her date they really would giving her fits. She gathers her towels and shower bag then heads for the shower room. So far Triple H has been nothing but a gentlemen to her. The things that the girls are saying can't be about the same guy she's been talking to. Maybe…maybe the divas are wrong.

She feels refreshed after her shower. She steps back into the locker room wearing a white towel around her body and her sandy brown hair held up by a sparkly pink hair clip. The locker room is empty except for one person-Molly Holly. Molly looks up from brushing one of her wigs to see Nidia had reemerged from the showers. Both divas smile at one another then go back to their chores. After a moment, Molly looks up to see Nidia brushing her curly locks.

"Be careful, Nidia."

"Excuse me?" Nidia stops brushing her hair then turns her attention to Molly.

"About Hunter." Molly continues. "When I first arrived, he was really nice to me too. He would tell me how pretty and cute I was. He always had a nice comment or gift for me." Molly thought she was over this, but the tears that are threatening to appear prove otherwise.

"But I thought you were going with Spike back then."

"No that was an angle. Although he tried to several times to make it more. He kept trying to warn me about Hunter. Spike, his brothers, even my cousins, but I was too head over heels in love. So I thought the best way to repay him for his kindness was to give him my most precious gift. Boy was I stupid."

Molly takes a deep breath before continuing. This is a little harder that she thought.

"Right after that, the only words he had for me were fat and ugly."

Nidia didn't know what to say. Poor Molly. How could Triple H be so cruel? She gave up her virginity to him and he just…that date don't sound so important anymore.

"I'm sorry" Nidia says softly.

Silence again takes over as each diva go back to their previous tasks. Once Nidia is dressed she gathers her things then head toward the door. Before she walks out, she turns back to Molly. She opens her mouth to speak, but at the last moment she decides against it. Telling Molly about her date with Hunter would be cruel. She then ducks her head and quickly leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

(see Chapter 1 for disclaimers)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_In Evolution's dressing room…_

Triple H and Randy Orton walk into the dressing room. They had a tag team match against Chris Benoit and Shelton Benjamin. Judging from the smiles on their faces, they won the match. Already in the dressing room are Ric Flair and Batista.

"So wanna hit the clubs later?" Randy asks Trips.

"Not tonight. I got a date." Hunter replies with a cocky grin.

Randy immediately knows what he is talking about and plasters on a grin.

"You think it's going to happen tonight?"

"God I hope so." Hunter sighs. " I don't know how long I can play 'good guy' without wanting to hurl. Speaking which…" He turns to Batista. "I owe you an Oscar. That was some mighty nice work you did making me look good."

"So what's my prize for my deed?" Batista asks.

"How about a piece of that pie?" Hunter offers.

Batista frowns at the idea.

"I don't **do **leftovers." he states.

"Aww come on!" Hunter tells him. "What's wrong with wanting to share the best with my friends?"

"Come on, big man. We gotta go." Ric tells Batista.

Randy waits until Ric and Batista leave before speaking again.

"You know, those crisp bills would look nice in this wallet." he says as he takes out his Italian leather wallet and waves in front of Triple H's face.

Hunter laughs as he playfully bats away the wallet.

"And Nidia's going to look real good allover my bed." he says smiling. "I have this night all planned out. Dinner. A little wine. Some sweet words. Chicks love sappy shit. And then…" Hunter waggles his eyebrow, letting Randy fill in the rest with his thoughts.

Randy puts on an amused expression. "**And then **I'll get my $300."

"Women can't resist me. Nidia's no different. So you keep dreaming about that chump change while I'm fucking her though the mattress." Hunter rebuffs. "You know what they say about those Latin women."

"She's Puerto Rican."

"Puerto Rican. Latin. Same pussy and I'm getting some."

Randy laughs then looks at his watch.

"How long is it going to take you to get dressed?" he asks.

"Give me about 20-30 to get ready." Hunter tells him.

"Damn that long?"

"It takes some time to look this good."

In the back of his mind, Randy knows that he's right. He tells the leader of Evolution that he has some business to take care of then walks out. First place he goes is to the Women's locker room. He doesn't knock, he just opens the door then walks right on in. Screams and gasps can be heard from the Divas.

"You Neanderthal! Don't you know how to knock!?!" Molly Holly shouts as she cinches the towel a little tighter to her body.

"Shut up and grow some fucking hair!" Randy shouts back while scanning the room.

"What the hell do you want, _Randall? _" Stacy asks in disdain. How dare this Evolution scumbag enter her domain she thinks.

"I'm looking for Nidia." Randy announces. He stays close to the door in case the divas decide to attack.

"She's not here. So leave!" Molly tells him. His comment made her so mad that she's wishing for him to say another derogatory statement so that she could scratch his eyes out.

"You men are just evil!" Victoria hisses at the Evolution member. "Tell Hunter to leave her alone. Nidia doesn't need his poison."

With wild eyes, Randy looks around the room. The divas slowly approached him, ready to rip him apart as soon as he moved.

"Why did I even come here?" he ponders. A sweat drop slowly slides down the side of his face. He nervously licks his lips as he tries to come up with a plan that won't involve him losing his man parts.

Just then the door opens. Randy spins and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that it is Nidia.

"Nidia!" he gasps in relief. "I was looking for you."

"Why?" she asks bluntly.

He didn't want to talk to her while he was surrounded by the bitch squad so he takes Nidia by the arm and ushers out of the locker room. Once they are down the hall, Nidia plants her feet then yanks her arm out of Randy's grip.

"What's your problem?" she says in an annoyed tone.

"Did you agree to a date with Hunter tonight?" Randy asks. He glances around to make sure that they were not followed.

"'What's it to you anyway?" Nidia snaps back at him.

Randy rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Look, just do yourself a favor and don't get caught up."

"Huh?" Again Nidia decides to play dumb. Randy's sudden concern is starting to creep her out.

"Stop acting like you don't know!" Randy sneers. "It doesn't do anything for you."

"Why do you care if I go out with Hunter or not? Are you jealous?"

Randy takes a slow breath before talking again. If he could, he would have slapped her for that comment.

"You know what? Fine! I don't care anymore! You're on your own."

Randy walks away. It takes all of his willpower to keep that smirk from showing.

Nidia slowly counts to 10 as she tries to calm down. Who does Randy Orton thinks he is? He can't just come around and throw random vague quotes at her and expect her top believe him! And what is she suppose to do about Triple H? He's so nice to her yet everyone is telling her how much of a scum slut he is. And what about Molly? He sleeps with her and then…and then….

She lets out a frustrated sigh before storming down the hall.

* * *

_Later…_

Hunter is putting the finishing touches to his attire when he gets a knock at the door.

"Hold your damn horses." he mumbles as he walks over to the door and answers it.

On the other side is a production assistant. He looks at Hunter with fear in his eyes and in his hand is a note.

"Nidia told me to give this to you." He says in an unsteady voice. He gives Hunter the note and walks as fast as his shaky legs can get him away.

Hunter glances at the PA then back at the note he had been given. He unfolds the note and reads it:

_Dear Hunter,_

_I'm sorry but I can't go out with you tonight. Something came up and I had to leave. I want to make it up to you next week on me. _

_xoxox_

_Nidia_

"Damn…."


	5. Chapter 5

(see Chapter 1 for disclaimers)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"She did what?"

"Yep, she cancelled. Said something came up and that she'll make it up to me."

"Oh."

"All I know is that she damn well better. I wasted time and money to impress her."

Randy pushes the glass of vodka toward Hunter. Hunter downs the glass in one swallow.

"I don't appreciate being left frustrated." he says slamming the shot glass down on the table.

While Randy continues to console Trips, a pair of brown eyes scans over the situation. The figure that the brown eyes belong to finishes off their drink then quietly leaves the club. Along the way a cell phone is pulled out and a phone number is dialed.

"Hello?" a female voice on the other end answers.

"He's broken up, little girl. He's at the bar right now sulking like a big baby." the voice, obviously male, responds.

"Good." the female voice says. A hint of triumph is in the voice. "This is just the warm up. He's going to be crying a river once I'm done with him. He's going to regret ever messing with the female persuasion."

A chuckle is heard coming from the male. "I would pay to see that. He deserves what's coming to him."

After a moment more of the conversation, the call sends. The florescent light from a street light illuminates his bright green hair for a second just as he walks under it. He then disappears around the corner.

Hunter is smashed. He usually can hold his liquor, but since his original plans for to night were shot to hell, he had to do something to fill in the time. So one drink led to another and now he's bobbing and weaving his way to his hotel room. Randy and Batista tried to help him but he pushed them away. His pride had also become intoxicated. Hunter could get to his room, he was the Game. The Inebriated Assassin…no, the **Cerebral **Assassin. That's it.

It takes Hunter a few tries to position himself in front of his hotel room door. Once he succeeds with that, he fumbles with trying to take his card key out of his pocket.

"Let me help you with that."

Even through his alcohol haze, he can recognize Randy's voice.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you I don't need no help?" he says in a slurred tone. Hunter pushes at Randy, but only ends up almost falling on him.

"Uh huh." Randy says as he holds up his leader and takes the card out of his pocket. He swipes the card then helps Hunter into his room.

"I shoulda been gettin' some pussy tonight." Hunter says to no one in particular.

Randy chuckles as he leads him to the bed and leaves him there.

"Well Trips, you win some. You lose some."

"I didn't lose!" Hunter barks. "The bitch stood me up."

"I know." Randy sighs. He looks him over, wanting to make sure that he'll be okay on his own.

"I'm going to my room now. You'll be cool by yourself?"

"Suck my dick."

Randy blinks a few times and his mouth falls open a little. Did he just ask him to…?

"Excuse me?"

"Need some satisfaction." Hunter slowly rubs himself through his black dress slacks. "Get on your knees and be a good little boy."

"Okay…" Randy backpedals toward the door. "Good night, Trips."

He quickly exits the room. Once in the hallway, he visibly shudders in disgust.

"That was just wrong." he thinks as walks to his room as fast as he can.

* * *

_At Raw. Backstage:_

For once Randy, Batista and Ric Flair didn't mind walking way behind Triple H. The last week has not been kind to them. And neither has Triple H. Batista and Ric have no idea as to why he's in a foul mood, but Randy knows. And knowing is the worst. He's been getting most of the bad attitude. Who would have thought that not getting laid could turn a guy into an absolute bitch?

Randy steps away from the group. Trips notices and immediately the monster shows up.

"Hey!" he barks. "Where are you going, Orton?"

Orton? Se we're now on a last name basis?

"I need air, _**Helmsley.**_" Randy growls back.

Triple H glares at Randy's retreating form. He turns to the other two members. However, they took a page from Randy and have walked off. Fine, Trips thinks. He needs some space anyway. What's wrong with him? Why is he letting Nidia get to him? She doesn't make or break him. Yet here he is pissed off because he hasn't been able to talk to her since last Monday. He could really beat his own ass for getting drunk all because of her!

A rumble of annoyance passes through his lips and the caress of pin pricks pass over his skin as the feeling of being watched washes over him again. That's another thing that has been bugging him. It's like no matter where he goes, he feels likes he's under investigation. And somebody started playing prank calls on his cell! He answers, they hang up. It got to a point where he actually pitched the damn thing out the window of a moving car. He can always get another.

Speaking of annoyed, Randy's been acting like Trips did something to him. Last week they were talking now he barely can be in the same room with him. They're suppose to be friends right?

Trips shakes his head to clear the run-on thoughts then goes in search in search of his match for tonight.

Randy is about 2 seconds away from pummeling Triple H into the ground! He needs to find Nidia and get this taken care of once and for all. He gets to the Women's locker room. He remembers what happened last time, so he knocks then steps back. Seconds later, Lita pops her head out. She founds when she sees that it is Randy.

"So sorry. No hoochies for you." she says in a bad Spanish accent. She is about to close the door, but Randy stops her.

"Quit screwing around, Red. Is Nidia here?"  
"Hmm…let me check." Lita replies. She slams the door close, almost slamming it on Randy's face. When he didn't get a response after 2 minutes of waiting, he starts to furiously pound on the door. He tries to open the door and walk right in, but he finds it locked.

"Fucking skanks" he grumbles. He turns to walk away and almost walks right into Nidia.

"You do realize that stalking is a crime." She tells him.

"Whatever." He sighs as he rolls his eyes. "You should have gone out with him last week. Now he's taking it out on the rest of us with his bitchy attitude."

"I'm sorry if a family emergency took over my night with Hunter. And why should you care? Weren't you warning me not to get caught up?"

"Don't turn this around on me!" he barks at her, causing her to jump. "You better do something about it because I'm tired of him taking it out on me!"

Nidia watches the Legend Killer stalk off. She shrugs then goes into Women's locker room.

* * *

_In Evolution's dressing room:_

Triple H is looking over tonight's card when he gets a knock at the door.

"Answer that, Batista." he says without looking up.

Batista grumbles something incoherently he as answers the door. He raises an eyebrow when he sees a large green and black box with feet

"Package for Triple H!" comes from the box.

Batista looks over at Trips who is now paying attention. The package "walks" into the dressing room then places itself on the floor in front of The Game. A tag is on it that says 'PULL ME'. Before he could ask about the box, Batista has already vacated the room.

"The hell?" he thinks to himself as he gets up and slowly approaches the box. It looks normal so he pulls the tag. Suddenly he jumps back when the top pops off and black, green, and white confetti explode into the air. When the confetti finally settles, the content of the box causes a menacing scowl to form on Hunter's face.

"What the hell are you doing, Hurri-punk?"

Hurricane strikes a superhero pose. "Fear not, Citizen Trips and Falls! I, the Hurricane, have a message for you from the lovely Tough Enough queen Nidia."

The scowl on Hunt's face quickly melts, but he's still cheesed at the invasion.

"Say what you have to say then get out." he warns him.

Hurricane continues. "Nidia says that she is again sorry for last week. This lovely flower has a special surprise in store for you later tonight." He then holds out a smaller version of the box that he came in. "This is just a hint of what's to come."

"This better not be a bomb." Hunter says as he takes the box from cruiserweight.

Hurricane jumps from the box then quickly exits the room.

"Freaking weirdo." he mumbles as he opens the box. A smile takes over when he pulls out the contents of the box: a pair of fur covered handcuffs. Along with the handcuffs is a note.

_I've been a bad, bad girl. You can use these on me tonight_

_And punish me for my naughty deed._

_Nidia oxoxox_

"Speaking of freaks…" he says with a smirk.

* * *

"Did he take it?"

"Yeah, the beotch took it."

Molly didn't even hide her enjoyment of this.

"Let the game begin." she says.


	6. Chapter 6

(see Chapter 1 for disclaimers)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Later, after Nidia's match:_

Nidia's face is about 100 shades of red. She rushes through the curtains that lead backstage.

"I'm sooooo sorry, Victoria. I didn't know that would happen. She says to the person coming through the curtains behind her.

Victoria is holding pieces of her red vinyl top over her breasts. The top ripped off during an Irish Whip by Nidia.

"Don't worry about it." Victoria says laughing. "It's my fault for wearing something so tight.'

Just then Trish with her problem solver Tyson Tomko comes through the curtains. Trish was also in the match.

"Talk about a fashion malfunction. Are you okay?" Trish asks as she approaches the two women.

"I'm fine. Really!" Victoria tells her. "It takes more than my top popping off to rattle me."

"What is he lookin' at?" the women hear Tyson grumble.

Batista walks up to the group. All are put off by his presence. He glares at Tyson, the threatening look says volumes. Tyson's response is to glare right back.

"Don't you have a tree to swing from, Batista?" Trish's displeased voice breaks through the silence.

Nidia and Victoria snicker in the background. Even Tyson had to crack a small smile. Batista, however, ignores the joke. He thinks it's beneath him to respond.

"Hunter wants to see you right now, Nidia." he says without breaking eye contact with Tyson.

"Okay, sure. " Nidia says. "Where is he?"

"Dressing room."

Nidia is about to leave when Victoria grabs her arm.

"Not so fast, girlfriend." she tells her. "I don't trust Batista and I trust Triple Creeps even less. Let me come with you."

"I'll be okay." Nidia convinces her. "Besides you need a new top."

"Then I'll go." Trish speaks up. She brushes past Batista, takes Nidia's hand and pulls her down the hall.

Victoria takes this time to walk toward the Women's dressing room for a new top. Tyson breaks off from the glaring contest with Batista then heads off in the direction of Trish and Nidia.

Trish and Nidia arrive at Evolution's dressing room just as Randy and Ric are coming out of it.

"Aww, isn't this sweet?" Ric Flair says in a mocking tone. "Two little girls came to play with us."

Randy laughs as he makes eye contact with Nidia. She rolls her eyes in annoyance then crosses her arms while Trish narrows her pretty hazel eyes at the two men.

"Oh don't look like that, darlin. You don't want to mess up that pretty little face." Ric reaches out to touch her, but Trish bats his hand away.

"Don't touch me you dirty old man." she snaps at him. "Where's your leader?"

"He's in the room, but-"

Trish grabs Nidia's hand again and pushes past the two men to get into the room. On the inside Hunter is getting ready for his match.

"Hey Nidia." he says smiling. That smile fades when he sees Trish. "Do you mind, Trish?"

"It's okay." Nidia tells her friend. "I can handle this."

"You sure?" Trish asks with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Hunter rolls his eyes then places his hand over his heart as he look right into her face. "I promise not to hurt her, okay? Does that make you feel better?"

Nidia giggles nervously as she ushers Trish out of the room.

"Kick him in the nuts if he tries anything!" Trish manages to say just before Nidia closes the door.

She can feel her face turn red as she turns to look at Hunter. He puts on a playful grin as he covers himself with his hands.

"Please spare these. I need them." he says jokingly.

"Don't worry. I won't kick you."

"So," Hunter begins as he moves over to the leather couch then sits down. "About last Monday-"

"I'm really sorry about that." She walks over to the couch and joins him. "My sister was hurt and I had to go see her."

Hunter holds up his hand." It's ok. I understand." He leans over, his lips only a breath away from hers. "You did promise to make it up." he whispers in an almost purring tone.

For an added effect, he uses his index finger to lightly trace her jaw line. Nidia softly gasp, the blush from earlier comes back in full force. She breaks her attention from the Game to grab a pen and pad from the nearby chair.

"Once you're done with your match, call my cell" she says as she scribbles her number on the pad. She turns back to Hunter and gasps again when she realizes that he's really close to her. Seconds begin to feel like eternity. She licks her lips in an anxious manner then slowly gets up from the couch.

"I better get going. See you later."

"Yeah. Later." Hunter responds while watching her leave the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**  
**(see Chapter 1 for disclaimers)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_After Raw:_

"…See you soon…"

Hunter has a big smile on his face after finishing up his phone call with Nidia. He doesn't really get that excited about a one night lay, but something about this has his interest. Who knows, maybe he'll keep her for more than one night. Two sounds about right.

"Hunter!" Randy runs up to the Game. "You're really going this time?"

"Yeah," he says smiling. "I'm finally gettin' some. About damn time too. Somebody should have told me how hard this would be."

Randy opens his mouth to speak, but decides against it. It doesn't stop the word 'dumbass' from floating around in his head though.

"I'm winning that bet, Randall."

"The date hasn't happened yet, _**Hunter. **_Don't count your orgasms before they happen." Randy playfully snaps at him.

Just then Nidia pulls up in her rental car.

"Hey Game." She says smiling.

She purposely ignores Randy. Randy uses this as his cue to leave. He doesn't even tell Hunter that he's walking away, not that Hunter would have noticed anyway.

"Get in."

Hunter grabs his gear, puts it in the car, then gets in himself. He observes that she's very well dressed for this occasion. Her curly sandy brown hair is did up in a French roll. She's wearing a short, strapless black dress and matching strappy heels. Simple silver hoops a silver bracelet and a black velvet choker with a silver oval on the front of it makes the complete outfit.

"Wow, you look beautiful." he tells her.

A light blush appears on Nidia cheeks. "Thank you. She pauses before speaking again. "I made reservations at the hotel's restaurant. Hope you didn't mind."

"Hey that's perfect." Hunter replies adding a smile. He places his hand on her thigh which causes her to jump slightly.

"Shortest distance to dessert." he purrs into her ear.

Nidia grips the steering wheel, fighting with all of her might to ignore the weight and warmth of his hand on her thigh AND get them to the restaurant in one piece. Hunter smirks as he removes his hand. He knows that he's making her nervous. Nothing is said until they reach their destination. A valet rushes to the car as Nidia and Hunter get out. Hunter watches Nidia converse with the valet. He gives a fleeting thought to how can a rookie afford any of this. After handing the keys over, the couple enters the restaurant.

In another part of the establishment, an elderly couple watches the younger couple be led to a booth. Once they are out of sight, the old man pulls out a cell phone to make a call.

"Yeah, they're here." he says in a young voice with a southern accent. He looks over to his 'wife' who is trying to tuck a stubborn reddish brown stray of hair under her gray wig.

"Baby, stop fidgetin'." the old man tells her.

"Sorry, Matty, but this wig is itchy as hell." she whispers to him.

The old man reaches over to pat her on the hand.

"Don't worry, Li. I'll make it up to you."

* * *

_Near the end of dinner:_

Triple H takes another sip of the wine. His eyes dart around the restaurant briefly before stopping on the old couple. Usually he would care less about it, but they've been glancing and staring over here and it's downright disturbing.

"Hunter? Are you okay?" Nidia probes with concern.

"I'm fine. Just wishing that the old folk find some different scenery." he responds.

Nidia takes a glimpse of the old folk in question.

"You are a pretty handsome man." she says with a smile. "Maybe they're in awe of your chiseled good looks."

"Or maybe they're dazzled by your beauty." Triple H says returning the smile.

Nidia dips her head slightly as her smile becomes bigger. Under the table she lightly runs the tip of her shoe over the inside of Triple H's pants covered calf. He lets out a slow breath.

"I think it's time for that dessert." he whispers as he reaches over and takes Nidia's hand. His thumb lightly moves over her palm. She looks right into his eyes and there is no mistaking that she is what he wants as his dessert. Nidia matches the look with a blatant one from her honey-colored orbs.

"They're headin' your way, guys." the old man says into the cell phone while watching Hunter and Nidia leave.

Once the couple has vacated the restaurant, the old woman immediately removes the gray wig to reveal flowing reddish brown hair.

"Finally!" Lita sighs in relief. "I was about to scratch my neck raw because that nasty thing!"

The old man too removes his gray wig to reveal his long but pulled back black hair.

"So Li, want to finish up this romantic dinner?" Matt proposes with a lopsided grin.

Lita lifts up her champagne filled glass.

"I'll drink to that." she replies as she and Matt tap their champagne glasses together.

* * *

Hunter bites back a moan of frustration. To him, the elevator is just too slow. What's the hold up?

Next to him, Nidia is the picture of calm. She tucks back a stray curl. She peeks at the Game and smiles.

"Are you ok?" she asks him.

"Yeah," he responds with a plastered on smirk to hide his anxiousness. "Wondering if the elevator's broken."

Nidia giggles softly. "The dessert is at its sweetest for those who are patient."

At that moment, the mirrored doors to the elevator parted. Nidia causally walk onto it. Hunter almost jumps on. He sees that she presses the button for the 34th floor, one floor below the penthouse suites. As the elevator makes its upward destination, Nidia walks over to look out the glass backing of the car. Hunter moves behind her then places his arm around her waist.

"I want you as my dessert. Covered in nothing but that cute little blush of yours." he whispers into her ear. He suddenly pulls her closer to his body, in the process causes her to gasp. Her well known blush returns in full force. She can actually feel how aroused he is. A few seconds later she feel feather like kisses making a trail from her shoulder to her neck. Each kiss sends a tingling spark over her. She tilts her head back as a soft moan escapes her.

All too soon the ding of the elevator signals the arrival of their floor.

"We're here." Nidia announces breathlessly. She manages to slip from Hunter's embrace so that she can lead him out of the elevator to the room. The walk to the room, just like the wait for the elevator, seems so long. Hunter is so close to just screwing her in the hallway. That however, would not go well with hotel management or the guests on the floor so he'll have to tough it out. He laughs mentally at his joke. _Tough…_

They finally stop at the end of the hallway at room 34-11. Nidia can't help the smile she's displaying as she opens the door. Once inside she is caught off guard by Hunter's wanton kiss. She lets out a squeal of surprise as she is enveloped into the moment. His hands roam over her curves as he continues to savor her sweet mouth. Nidia doesn't lose any time with the formalities as she grips two handfuls of his shirt and rips it open sending buttons flying everywhere. A moan of triumph comes from her as her hands gets to touch Hunter's smooth but firm skin.

Soon they have to break the kiss to get air. Neither say a word, the pure lust in their eyes says it all. Slowly, Nidia pulls away from Hunter.

"What?" he asks, confused as to why she is pulling away.

_Please tell me she didn't get cold feet_, he contemplates to himself. If he doesn't get laid tonight, he's going to explode! If she's playing him, he's going to---

No, she takes his hand to lead him right to the bedroom. Hunter puts on a smirk. At last, he's finally getting some! Well he could have had some in the meantime, but this lay he actually put in time and money and it's finally paying off.

"Now baby if you want your dessert, this…" Nidia lightly tugs on the shirt. "and these…" she tugs harder on the pants causing hunter to grunt. "will have to go."

So she wants to get to the goods. Hunter keeps his sly grin as he puts on a performance of undoing the belt. Without breaking eye contact, he pulls the belt out of the loops once it is out he folds it over then snaps it.

"That reminds me. Somebody may need to be punished later." he purrs.

Nidia becomes fascinated with the belt as it makes a descent to the floor.

"Damn…." Hunter thinks. "I'm good! Look at her. She's swimming in her own drool."

Nidia's nails scrape the wall as she practically digs her fingers into it. Her lips are slightly parted and her breathing feels as if it is nonexistent.

"God he's gorgeous!" she muses. "Stop teasing me!."

With his index finger, Hunter traces a sensual trial from his lips, over his throat, down his chest, then his perfectly cut abs to the top of his pants where now the button is undone. A hint of a black material shows. He then unzips the pants very slowly. With the zipper finally undone, Hunter slips the black dress pants over his hips and toned thighs. Last are his socks and shoes. The only thing left are his black briefs. He crosses his arms and flashes a sexy grin.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Hunter crawls onto the bed. He props up a fluffy white pillow, next he lays back with his hand behind his head. He keeps that smile of his beaming, his attention solely on his lover for the evening.

Nidia decides to return the favor by putting on a show for the Game. She starts off by slowly slipping off the dress. She lets it pool at her feet before stepping out if . The only thing she wore beneath it were a pair of lacy thongs. Next, her hair is taken out of its French roll. She gives her hair a shake to free the sandy brown locks.

Her jewelry and stiletto heels she leaves on. She instead walks over to the bed then inches her way closer to Hunter. She straddles his hips thereupon she leans over to give him a steamy kiss. During the kiss, she manages to get Hunter's hands above his head. A soft click is heard a few seconds later. Nidia breaks the kiss to look down into the shocked expression of Triple H.

"What the…." he pants when he realizes that he's handcuffed to the headboard.

"Please Hunter?" Nidia gives him a little pout. "Please play my game. I promise you'll love it.'

"You sure?" The tone in his voice is that of uncertainty.

"Baby it's all about you and your pleasure right?"

"A slow smile creeps over Hunter's lips at the idea.

"Okay." he says.

"One more thing…" Nidia reaches over to the nightstand to pick up a black silk scarf. She places it over Hunter's eyes and ties it behind his head. Hunter licks his lips in anticipation as to what's to come.

She sits up to examine her handiwork. A smile appears on her face as she leans back down next to Hunter's ear.

"Let the game begin."


	8. Chapter 8

(see Chapter 1 for disclaimers)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_The next morning:_

_Triple H cracks open one eye then the other. It takes him a couple of seconds to remember where he is. He's still in Nidia's hotel room. A satisfied grin breaks over his face as he thinks back to the wild night they had. Forget two night. He's going for a whole week!_

_He tries to get up but realizes that his wrists are still attached to the headboard. He frowns slight as he looks around the room. Nidia's nowhere to be found! Just before he goes into panic mode, the door to the bathroom opens. Triple H's hazel eyes grow as big as saucers when he sees that it's __**not**__ Nidia , but the geriatric diva known as Mae Young. And what's even worse-she's naked!!!!!!!!!!! _

_"Ready for another round, Game?" she cackles as she hobbles her way toward the bed._

_Triple H lets out a blood curdling scream as he tries desperately to get away._

* * *

"Stop! Please!"

Stacy stops the tape.

"Phew! Thank you kindly." says Hurricane. "I ain't into old folk porn."

"So you admit you're into porn?" the long legged diva says as she raises an eyebrow.

Hurricane puts on a sheepish grin as the other laugh.

He and Stacy along with Lita, Matt Hardy and Molly Holly are in one of the dressing rooms looking at the tape Stacy made.

"Miss Kiebler, you did a good job with the camera equipment." Matt complements.

"Why thank you Matty." she says then reaches over to ruffle his hair.

The sound of the door opening gets their attention. Nidia walks into the dressing room. She had just finished her match against Trish.

"Heeeyyy! There's our movie star." Hurricane acknowledges.

Nidia smiles at him then sees Stacy with the remote. "You guys started without me?"

"We've seen this thing like 50,000 times." mentions Molly.

"But it gets good every single time! Especially the end part."

"Ew!" Lita cries out. "You actually watched the end?"

Both Matt and Hurricane make gagging noises.

"Oh god no!" Nidia says laughing. "I just like looking at Hunter's expression."

"What's wrong, guys?" Stacy asks Matt and Hurricane. "Old people need loving too. That's gonna be you someday you know."

"If I get like that, somebody just put me down." Hurricane replies.

"Not that I really need to know, but how did y'all get Mae Young to do it?" asks Matt

"Lita told her we knew how to get a free fuck. So yeah, it worked out perfectly." Stacy explains while she rewinds the tape.

While the others talk amongst themselves, Nidia and Molly walk away from to the group to talk in private.

"Thanks for helping me." Nidia says.

"No thank you for including me." Molly replies. "Besides you came up with the plan."

"But you warned me about Hunter. If I hadn't overheard him and Randy talking about that stupid bet, I would have be another victim. Not only did I do it to teach his scummy butt a lesson, but I wanted to get revenge for you and what he did. It just wasn't right."

A tear slides down Molly's cheek as she and Nidia hug.

"Thank you." Molly whispers.

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

Randy is making his way to gorilla position when he meets Victoria on her way to the dressing room.

"Hey Randy." she says smiling at him.

"Hey yourself." Randy responds with a smile of his own.

"I heard your leader isn't himself lately." She steps up closer to him.

"Uh…yeah." he responds offhand. "He…caught something. He won't be back for a couple of weeks."

"Aww," she says with a pout. "I hope he feels better. Anyway, I was wondering if you had any plans after work."

"No, not really. " A cocky grin appears over his perfectly shaped lips. "You're asking me out?"

Victoria runs a finger down Randy's bare chest. "Sounds like it. So, is that a yes?'

"Sure. Meet me after my match okay?"

"Alright."

Randy continues his trip, but glances back at Victoria with a smile. Victoria walks off into another direction, She rounds a corner and there waiting for her are Trish and Tomko

"Did he fall for it?' Trish asks as she examines her manicure nails.

"He's an idiot. Of course he fell for it!" Victoria responds.

"I still think you girls are going to get in trouble for this." Tomko says.

"You think he would know his own game, now wouldn't he?" Trish says. An idea comes to her causing her to look quite amused.

"Tyson, are you a betting man?"

**THE END**


End file.
